kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster
, David Chan, Josh Wiener, and Hillary Hollingsworth on the roller coaster.]] Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster is the eleventh entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in March 1990, marking the first 90's entry. It was recorded at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Summer 1989 and features many rides from the park in that period, including Revolution, Ninja, Colossus, Z-Force, and possibly Shockwave. Cast The Kidsongs Kids *Raquel Alessi *Tyler Andreassen *Suzanne Aoki *Nicki Bell *Dannon Bryant *David Chan *Katinka Chun *Kristy Espinoza *Kenny Ford *Annie Gibbons *Christine Gibbons *Sean Gowers *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Hillary Hollingsworth *Myisha Jackson *Jennifer Kanyer *Jensen Karp *Ninette Kohley *Malcolm Loungway *Gordon Mandich *Nicole Mandich *Nicholas Matus *Andres McKenzie *Ryan Olson *Katie Polk *Tarrish Potter *Trek Potter *Triskin Potter *Tuhk Potter *Catherine Przybylska *Brian Rosenstein *Andrea Schuette *Shauna Steenhoek *Richard Stuart *Josh Wiener *Terrence Williams Cameo Adult Cast *Andre Tayir *Mary McLoughlin Songs #Let's Twist Again #Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On #Little Deuce Coupe #Fast Food (Michael Lloyd) #Here We Go Loopty Loo (Traditional) #Anything You Can Do #Splish Splash #A Pirate's Life #We're Gonna Get Wet (Michael Lloyd) #1812 Overture (instrumental) Trivia *Tyler Andressen, Kristy, Kenny, Annie/Christine, Sean, Jennifer Kanyer, Ninette, Malcolm, Gordon/Nicole (Mandich siblings), Andres, Triskin/Trek/Tuhk, Brian, Shauna and Richard replaced Travis, Ingrid, Chloe, Oliver (Olivier), Ernestina and Vladimir. However, Raquel, Suzanne, Nicki, Dannon, David, Katinka, Sh'Vaughn, Hillary, Myisha, Jensen, Nicholas, Ryan, Catherine, Tarrish, Andrea, Josh, and Terrence remained. *In Summer 1989, when this was recorded, this video took place at Six Flags in Valencia, California. *This one of the last Kidsongs videos to feature any of the 1980's-1990 era Kidsongs kids, except for Tyler Andreassen, Sean Gowers, Hillary Hollingsworth, Katie Polk, Brian Rosenstein, Andrea Schuette, and Terrence Williams (credited as T. Williams in the next video), in which they all appeared in Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs. *At the beginning of the video, Triskin wanted to go on the roller coaster, Trek wanted to go on the rides that get wet, David wanted to go on the bumper cars to challenge someone against him, Myisha wanted to go on the pirate ship, and Andrea and Josh wanted to go on everything. Sh'Vaughn was the first person to enter and Katinka was the last person to enter. *In "Let's Twist Again", Ryan said he wanted to go on the Ninja, and Josh wanted to go on the Z-Force. But Hillary thought they were scary. *In "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On", Trek was with Terrence, Hillary was with Catherine, Sh'Vaughn was with Josh, Tuhk was with Triskin, and Katinka was with Tarrish. *In the song "Anything You Can Do" it was a competition between the boys and the girls. First, it was Trek taking on against Nicole. Second, it was Dannon against Hillary. Finally, it was Josh competing against Sh'Vaughn. Gordon and Kristy were also featured in this song. *In "Little Deuce Coupe", David challenged Ryan on the bumper cars. Suzanne, Christine, Annie, Shauna, Jennifer, Ninette, Andres, Kenny, Brian, Richard, Tyler, Andrea, Malcolm, Sean, and Jensen were also featured in the song. *In "Fast Food, Nicole was with David, Tarrish, Katinka, and Nicholas, and Triskin was with Myisha, Ryan, Dannon, and Tuhk. *In "Here We Go Loopty Loo", Sh'Vaughn was with Katie, Suzanne was with Andrea, and Nicholas was with Hillary, but Dannon, Trek, Terrence, Josh, and Christine rode in singles. However, Trek rode with Christine and Terrence rode with Josh in the part of " Here We Go Up and Down". *In "A Pirate's Life", Myisha, Kenny, Ryan, and Catherine led the kids Tuhk?, Tyler, Sean/Raquel and Kristy in search for the treasure on the pirate ship. *Andre and Mary replaced the previous adult cast. Andre was best seen in the song "Splish Splash" as the worker at the dolphin and diving show wearing a blue diving suit, and Mary was best seen as the tour guide in "Let's Twist Again" wearing a beautiful red shirt. *One of the roller coasters that was used in this video, Colossus, was reformatted into Twisted Colossus in 2015. *The new roller coaster, Viper, was opened on April 7, 1990, around three months before this video was released. However, it wasn't built when this video was filming. *In addition, Hillary says Ninja is scary. Just wait until she rides X2 if the kids ever get together as adults to shoot a remake of this video. *This is the first 90's Kidsongs video. *This is the only video with the large number of kids than 16-28 kids. *This was the first cassette in the early 90's Kidsongs music. *Songs from this video can be seen in the Kidsongs TV Show. *David Chan and Kenny Ford, Jr. and Triskin Potter are Kidsongs teens/teenagers. *Josh Wiener and Trek Potter wore the same scarfs from the previous video but they wore different t-shirts and shorts. However Ryan Olson wore a scarf in "Let's Twist Again" but just in that song. *In "Anything You Can Do," Hillary, Trek, and Nicole's conversation at the beginning could be considered the inadvertent precursor to the infamous "I found you, faker!" scene in Sonic Adventure 2. *Ride the Roller Coaster kid screaming sounds were heard on Very Silly Songs in the closing. Watch Gallery RideCoaster.jpg|1990 VHS release R_C.jpg|2002 DVD release ScreenHunter_90763 Mar. 05 17.07.jpg|Opening titles ScreenHunter_90764 Mar. 05 17.07.jpg ScreenHunter_90765 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90766 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90767 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90768 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90769 Mar. 05 17.09.jpg ScreenHunter_90770 Mar. 05 17.09.jpg ScreenHunter_90771 Mar. 05 17.10.jpg ScreenHunter_90772 Mar. 05 17.12.jpg ScreenHunter_90773 Mar. 05 17.13.jpg ScreenHunter_90774 Mar. 05 17.14.jpg ScreenHunter_90775 Mar. 05 17.14.jpg ScreenHunter_90776 Mar. 05 17.15.jpg ScreenHunter_90783 Mar. 05 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_90777 Mar. 05 17.16.jpg ScreenHunter_90778 Mar. 05 17.17.jpg ScreenHunter_90779 Mar. 05 17.17.jpg ScreenHunter_90780 Mar. 05 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_90781 Mar. 05 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_90782 Mar. 05 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91537 Mar. 26 16.57.jpg ScreenHunter 91125 Mar. 18 16.45.jpg ScreenHunter_91538 Mar. 26 16.58.jpg ScreenHunter 91126 Mar. 18 16.46.jpg 9FAF10EA-3A15-45C1-B7EB-DE22DB0A9CA0.jpeg ScreenHunter_91539 Mar. 26 17.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91540 Mar. 26 17.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91541 Mar. 26 17.00.jpg ScreenHunter 91127 Mar. 18 16.46.jpg ScreenHunter_91542 Mar. 26 17.01.jpg ScreenHunter_91679 Mar. 30 07.47.jpg ScreenHunter_91680 Mar. 30 07.47.jpg ScreenHunter_91681 Mar. 30 07.49.jpg ScreenHunter_91682 Mar. 30 07.50.jpg ScreenHunter_91683 Mar. 30 07.51.jpg ScreenHunter_91684 Mar. 30 07.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91676 Mar. 30 07.36.jpg ScreenHunter 91128 Mar. 18 16.50.jpg ScreenHunter 91129 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91130 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91131 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91132 Mar. 18 16.53.jpg ScreenHunter 91674 Mar. 30 07.33.jpg ScreenHunter 91675 Mar. 30 07.34.jpg ScreenHunter_91685 Mar. 30 07.53.jpg ScreenHunter_91686 Mar. 30 07.53.jpg ScreenHunter 91133 Mar. 18 16.55.jpg ScreenHunter 91134 Mar. 18 16.55.jpg ScreenHunter 91135 Mar. 18 16.56.jpg ScreenHunter 91136 Mar. 18 16.57.jpg ScreenHunter 91137 Mar. 18 16.58.jpg ScreenHunter_91687 Mar. 30 07.54.jpg ScreenHunter_91688 Mar. 30 07.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91689 Mar. 30 07.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91690 Mar. 30 07.57.jpg ScreenHunter_91691 Mar. 30 08.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91692 Mar. 30 08.00.jpg ScreenHunter 91138 Mar. 18 17.01.jpg ScreenHunter_91693 Mar. 30 08.02.jpg ScreenHunter 91139 Mar. 18 17.03.jpg ScreenHunter_91694 Mar. 30 08.03.jpg ScreenHunter_91140 Mar. 18 17.11.jpg ScreenHunter_91141 Mar. 18 17.12.jpg ScreenHunter_91142 Mar. 18 17.12.jpg ScreenHunter_91143 Mar. 18 17.13.jpg ScreenHunter_91144 Mar. 18 17.14.jpg ScreenHunter_91145 Mar. 18 17.15.jpg ScreenHunter_91146 Mar. 18 17.16.jpg ScreenHunter_91147 Mar. 18 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91148 Mar. 18 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91149 Mar. 18 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91150 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91151 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91152 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91153 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91154 Mar. 18 17.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91155 Mar. 18 17.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91156 Mar. 18 17.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91157 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91158 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91159 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91160 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91161 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91162 Mar. 18 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91163 Mar. 18 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91164 Mar. 18 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91165 Mar. 18 17.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91166 Mar. 18 17.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91167 Mar. 18 17.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91168 Mar. 18 17.27.jpg ScreenHunter_91169 Mar. 18 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter_91170 Mar. 18 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter_91171 Mar. 18 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter_91172 Mar. 18 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter_91173 Mar. 18 17.29.jpg Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:1990 Category:1990s